When You Just Shut Up
by Ron4
Summary: I peek my eyes open, and I’m surprised to see him looking back at me. I feel him smile. He slowly backs away, bites his lip, and opens his mouth to say something... GeorgeAlex


**When You Just Shut Up**  
_Grey's Anatomy_  
**George/Alex** - _SLASH  
_PG-13 

_.:disclaimer: don't read if you disagree with homosexual situations:._

* * *

_Alex's lips mesh with mine, and this feels amazing. So right. It should be wrong, but it just feels right. My hand instinctively cups his jaw, my thumb slowly circling over his stubble. I peek my eyes open, and I'm surprised to see him looking back at me. I feel him smile. He slowly backs away, bites his lip, and opens his mouth to say something..._

George woke up with a start. He sat up straight in his bed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He didn't want to look, but he could feel the familiar strain in his boxers that could only mean one thing.

Where the hell had that dream come from? A sex dream... about Alex. George was confused, to say the least. He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. This damn dream was going to play on his mind all day... he knew it. And seeing Alex at work... that was going to be _really _awkward.

* * *

"George, hurry up!" Izzie was calling, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm... I'm almost done, I'll be out in a minute," he called back. He was taking a shower, but meanwhile he was trying to get rid of his unwelcome guest.

"Did Alex give you syphilis again?" Izzie responded, which was all too inappropriate for George's situation.

"I'm taking a shower," he yelled, annoyed. "I'll be out in a minute."

Finally, five minutes later, he turned the shower knob. He dried off quickly, and opened the door to let Izzie in. He glared at her as she strutted in, and went back to his room. Pulling his clothes on as fast as possible, he hurried downstairs. His shift started an hour before Izzie and Meredith's today, and he was running late. He was supposed to be doing rounds right now... with Alex.

* * *

"O'Malley," Bailey said, acknowledging the fact that he was walking up to her without even having to turn around. "I'm in a good mood today. So I'm not going to wonder why you're ten minutes late." When he caught up to her, she looked at him.

"Sorry Dr. Bailey, I–"

"I said, O'Malley, that I wasn't going to wonder. I don't care. I don't want to know," she cut him off. "But don't think you're going to get off easy." In his mind, George was rolling his eyes. When would any of Bailey's interns ever "get off easy"?

"Right, Dr. Bailey."

"No, today you'll be assisting Karev."

"With what?" George asked, knowing that of course he'd have to work with Alex. After that dream, of course.

"Everything. You won't have your own patients today. You'll be assisting Karev with his. He's the boss of you today. I don't want to hear any whining, no complaining. You will do what Karev asks you to do."

"But–" George began.

"_No_ whining," Bailey repeated. "You're a doctor, O'Malley, a doctor. You can't be late. This is your job."

George shut up. There was no use. There was no winning with Miranda Bailey.

"Well, well, well. O'Malley. My subordinate today," Alex said, joining George and Bailey. He clapped a hand on George's shoulder, which instantly brought every detail of the dream back. George closed his eyes, swallowed thickly.

"Alex," he greeted slowly.

"Come along, O'Malley. My patient in 306 needs his bedpan cleaned," Alex smirked, heading back in the direction he came. With a sigh, George followed him.

* * *

And that's how it went all day. Alex ordered George around, George obeyed. And to make matters worse, Alex decided to take on a few more patients so that there wasn't any time to take a break. So George was doing Alex's busy work without a chance to just _relax_.

Finally, it started to slow down a little bit. Just as George was about to fill a cup of coffee, Karev found him. "O'Malley, I'm gonna need you to go grab me a few towels from the supply closet."

"What? You've got to be kidding me."

"Remember what Bailey said. '_No _whining,'" Alex said, in a fairly good Bailey impersonation.

George held his tongue, replaced his empty coffee cup, and trudged to the nearest supply closet. He grabbed two towels from the shelf, thought for a second, and pulled a third one down. With Karev, better safe than sorry. Right as he reached for the doorknob, the door opened from the other side. It was Alex.

"Oh... is three enough?" George asked awkwardly. That damn dream had been haunting him all day.

"Forget the towels," Alex said. He completely entered the room, closing the door behind him. George heard the distinct sound of the lock being turned.

"What... uh... what are you doing?" George swallowed.

Alex ignored the question. He inched closer to George, grabbed his face briskly, and kissed him. Hard.

George pulled away immediately. "What the hell are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Remember what Bailey said. 'You will do what Karev asks you to,'" Alex said, a smirk forming on his face. "So let's just say that I'm asking you."

"I... I..." George stammered. But for the second time that day, something was going on in his boxers.

"Relax. Why the fuck are you always so tense?"

"I..." George managed.

"Shut up, O'Malley." He pulled George back to him, kissing him again. And if he only knew what was going on in George's mind:

_Alex's lips mesh with mine, and this feels amazing. So right. It should be wrong, but it just feels right. My hand instinctively cups his jaw, my thumb slowly circling over his stubble. I peek my eyes open, and I'm surprised to see him looking back at me. I feel him smile. He slowly backs away, bites his lip, and opens his mouth to say something..._

"See what happens when you just shut up?" Alex smirked.

**end.**


End file.
